Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society
Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society (東京俳優生活協同組合 Tōkyō Haiyū Seikatsu Kyōdō Kumiai), also known as Haikyō (俳協), is a talent management agency which represents a fair number of voice actors. The company headquarters are located in the Sendagaya area of Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. Attached talent *Wataru Abe *Risa Aoi *Miho Arakawa *Kaori Asano *Mie Azuma *Bucky Koba (Gō Kiba) *Buntarō Aoyagi *Chō (Yūichi Nagashima) *D.J. Nike (Tadashi Naitō) *Kiyotaka Furushima *Issei Futamata *Eriko Hagiwara *Keijū Hariya *Yōko Hasegawa *Seiichi Hirai *Tomoko Hiratsuji *Minoru Hodaka *Yonhi Hon *Yumi Ichihara *Yūichi Iguchi *Masaru Ikeda *Shūichi Ikeda *Masako Ikeda *Yukiko Inami *Takehiro Imamura *Sawa Ishige *Shizuka Ishikawa *Jun Ishimaru *Mantarō Iwao *Hisashi Izumi *Kentarō Kaji *Gakuto Kajiwara *Waka Kanda *Masanobu Kariya *Jun Kasama *Reiko Katsura *Juri Kimura *Ryō Kinomoto *Kazuhiko Kishino *Riki Kitazawa *Motomu Kiyokawa *Kiyoshi Kobayashi *Masaaki Kōda *Keita Koga *Keiko Kondo *Makoto Kōsaka *Hisanori Koyatsu *Ryūichi Kubota *Takeshi Kuwabara *Kentaro Kumagai *Hisako Kyōda *Shin Masuda *Dai Matsumoto *Daisuke Matsuoka *Junko Minagawa *Hikaru Miyata *Yumi Mizusawa *Atsuo Mori *Chiaki Morita *Kaoru Morota *Kazusa Murai *Rie Murakawa *Akira Murayama *Akiko Muta *Akiko Nakagawa *Saki Nakajima *Keiko Nakamura *Tomoko Nakamura *Yūko Nakamura *Tadashi Nakamura *Masatomo Nakazawa *Rio Natsuki *Daisuke Odera *Tomomi Ogate *Sayaka Ōhara *Yoshimi Ojima *Masaaki Okabe *Eiichi Onoda *Fuyuka Ōura *Kaneomi Ōya *Hisao Ōyama *Yutaka Ōyama *Yōko Saiki *Sumie Sakai *Aya Saitō *Reiko Sasagawa *Nozomi Sasaki *Yōko Sasaki *Rina Satō *Toshiko Sawada *Asato Satō *Yūko Seiwa *Masaaki Sekine *Eri Sendai *Ai Shimizu *Kaoru Shinoda *Masanori Shinohara *Yū Sugimoto *Junichi Suwabe *Taimei Suzuki *Eri Suzuki *Chihiro Tagaino *Hiroko Taguchi *Kotoe Taichi *Haruko Takahagi *Minami Takahashi *Tora Take *Seigo "M" Takei *Masaya Taki *Yasuaki Takumi *Nao Tamura *Nobuo Tanaka *Atsumi Tanezaki *Megumi Tano *Masumi Tazawa *Kōichi Tōchika *Eizō Tsuda *Kimiko Tsuruta *Mizuho Tsushima *Azumi Waki *Isao Yamagishi *Yukio Yamakawa *Hibiku Yamamura *Ittoku Yamanaka *Mayumi Yanagisawa *Kiyomi Yazawa *Eisuke Yoda *Saburō Yokō *Nobuyuki Yoneyama *Seiichirō Yoshimura Formerly attached talent *Mitsuo Andō (deceased) *Shin Aomori (moved to Sigma Seven) *Kazunori Arai *Kazuo Asakura (moved to Across Entertainment) *Mitsuko Asō (retired) *Miyoko Asō (deceased) *Bomber Morio (represents Dictory) *Tōru Furuya (moved to Aoni Production) *Goblin (moved to Across Entertainment) *Eiji Hanawa (moved to Kenyū Office) *Hisako Hara (deceased) *Chieko Honda (moved to Max Mix before death) *Saori Honma (went freelance) *Mai Hoshikawa (moved to Atomic Monkey) *Kōichi Hashimoto (moved to Production Tanc) *Michio Hazama (represents Mouvement) *Akari Higuchi (moved to Across Entertainment) *Fumi Hirano (moved to Horipro) *Hirokazu Hiramatsu (moved to Gajetto) *Shingo Hiromori (moved to Sigma Seven) *Chieko Ichikawa (moved to Kiraboshi) *Michirō Iida *Kazue Ikura (moved to Aoni Production) *Yō Inoue (deceased) *Shōzō Iizuka (moved to Sigma Seven) *Masao Imanishi (deceased) *Eiji Itō (moved to Kekke Corporation) *Masaki Iwana (went freelance) *Tatsuya Jō (deceased) *Takuzō Kamiyama (deceased) *Chizu Kataoka (went freelance) *Seizō Katō (deceased) *Midori Katō (went freelance) *Saori Katō (moved to Aksent) *Hisashi Katsuta (moved to Arts Vision) *Ryoko Kinomiya (Deceased) *Kōji Kawamura *Kōichi Kitamura (Hajimu Kimura) (moved to Mausu Promotion before death) *Daisuke Kishio (moved to Horipro) *Kyōji Kobayashi (deceased) *Yoshika Kodama (Shiori Hazuki) (went freelance) *Yasuaki Kurata (represents Kurata Promotion) *Daisuke Maki (moved to Sigma Seven) *Eiji Maruyama (moved to Arts Vision) *Issei Masamune (moved to Sigma Seven) *Hiroshi Masuoka (retired) *Rica Matsumoto (moved to Sun Music) *Tatsuo Matsumura (deceased) *Yōko Matsuoka (moved to 81 Produce) *Minoru Midorikawa (deceased) *Bandō Mitsugorō X (Bandō Yasosuke V) *Yūna Mizuki (moved to Across Entertainment) *Katsuji Mori (represents Office Mori) *Buna Morino (moved to Across Entertainment) *Masahiko Murase *Ichirō Nagai (moved to Aoni Production before death) *Miki Nagasawa (moved to Atomic Monkey) *Shūsei Nakamura (retired) *Ryūsei Nakao (moved to 81 Produce) *Daisuke Namikawa (moved to Across Entertainment) *Takahiro Natsui (moved to Kiraboshi) *Toku Nishio (deceased) *Michiko Nomura (general manager of Ken Production) *Nachi Nozawa (moved to Ken Production before death) *Bankō Ōgata (moved to 81 Produce) *Tamio Ōki (moved to Mausu Promotion before death) *Teiji Ōmiya (deceased) *Fumiko Orikasa (moved to Atomic Monkey) *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (moved to Aoni Production) *Yoshino Ōtori (moved to Ken Production) *Ulf Ōtsuki (went freelance) *Moichiha Saitō (moved to Sigma Seven) *Jun Sagawa (moved to Kenyū Office) *Akane Sakai (moved to Velvet Office) *Yoshiko Sakakibara (went freelance) *Chika Sakamoto (Chinatsu Ishihara) (moved to Arts Vision) *Miho Sakuma (moved to Across Entertainment) *Ikuya Sawaki (moved to Arts Vision) *Riko Sayama (moved to Kekke Corporation) *Tomokazu Seki (moved to Atomic Monkey) *Hidekatsu Shibata (moved to Aoni Production) *Ushio Shima (deceased) *Akira Shimada (moved to Engekishūdan Mitō before death) *Daisaku Shinohara (moved to 81 Produce) *Bunji Shōno (moved to Atō Production) *Masako Sugaya (moved to Arts Vision) *Toshiya Sugita (retired) *Hiroko Suzuki (moved to Ken Production) *Hirotaka Suzuoki (moved to Ken Production before death) *Sanae Takagi (moved to Aoni Production) *Gara Takashima (moved to Across Entertainment) *Hiroshi Takeda (went freelance) *Sakiko Tamagawa (moved to Sigma Seven) *Hazuki (Hazuki Tanaka) (went freelance) *Tsutomu Tareki *Kazuya Tatekabe (became manager of Kenyū Office before death) *Naoki Tatsuta (moved to Aoni Production) *Mikio Terashima (retired) *Kōtarō Tomita (deceased) *Michie Tomizawa (moved to Aoni Production) *Kenjirō Tsuda (moved to Mediarte Entertainment Works as a voice actor and to Stardust Promotion as an actor) *Toshiya Ueda (moved to 81 Produce) *Shū Wada *Setsuo Wakui (deceased) *Takeshi Watabe (moved to 81 Produce before death) *Kōichi Yamadera (moved to Across Entertainment) *Eriko Yamashita (moved to Aoni Production) *Takeshi Yamazaki (deceased) *Naoki Yanagi (manages deux and represents FreeMarch) *Jōji Yanami (moved to Aoni Production) *Kazuki Yao (moved to Sigma Seven) *Keiko Yokozawa (Keiko Nanba) (represents Yūrin Pro) *Konami Yoshida (moved to Production Tanc) *Mayumi Yuasa (moved to Atō Production) Category:Japanese voice actor management companies